


Cinnamon

by RidingMalum



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's so fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: Trevor is sleepy and Philip smells like cinnamon





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I just finished watching Travelers and went searching for fics and only found 2 for this ship. So I hope you like it. :)

Trevor snuggles closer into Philip’s side. He’s more than half asleep so Philip makes sure to stay still, he doesn’t want to jostle the other boy.

None of them got any sleep last night because of a mission that was sprung on them at the last minute. The only one to actually go home was MacLaren (he probably doesn’t want his wife to get anymore suspicious than she already is, Philip thinks.). Marcy is sleeping on his mattress and Carly is either asleep next to her or on a blanket on the ground. And Philip is sitting on the couch with Trevor slumped against him. He supposes that he could sit on one of his chairs but then he would miss the soft noises that escape Trevor as he falls asleep.

To get more comfortable, Philip leans further back on the couch and throws one arm over Trevor’s shoulder lazily. He tries to do it slowly but Trevor’s wakes up to the small movements. It takes him a moment to realize what’s going on before his eyes land on Philip.

He doesn’t pull away but he doesn’t get any closer. It takes a few seconds for either of them to say anything.

“You’re really soft,” Trevor finally says. His usual raspy voice is heavily with sleep.

Philip chuckles. He wasn’t expecting Trevor to say that.

“You know, I’ve been called many things and soft isn’t one of them.”

A sleepy smile finds its way onto Trevor’s face. The boy in his arms is usually alert at all times (all of them are. They’d be stupid not to be) , so right now it’s a pleasant surprise to hear that his vocabulary isn’t as proper and that his eyes droop as he tries to think.

“Well, clearly no one has slept on you before.” Trevor says. He gives up on trying to keep his eyes open.

“You’re right,” Philip replied quietly.

He looks down at his watch and huffs out a sigh when he sees that it’s 5:30 AM. He probably should have been able to guess that, though. The sun is slowly coming out and the birds are starting to chirp. And although he’s tired he can’t help but be content. Two of his friends are asleep a few feet away and boy that he’s fallen for is dozing off in his arms. It makes the room feel warm and fuzzy, a feeling that took some getting used to after coming to the 21st century.

Just as Philip thinks that Trevor has fallen back to sleep he feels someone nuzzle at his shoulder. He looks down at him and smiles when he meets Trevor’s eyes.

“You smell nice, too,” Trevor says.

Philip furrows his eyebrows. Trevor really must be tired. He’s never heard him talk like this before.

“Is that so?” Philip asks. He presses his cheek against Trevor’s forehead.

“Mhmm, you smell like cinnamon,” Trevor murmurs. Philip rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything. “It’s surprising because you don’t look like you smell very good.”

Before Philip can say anything Trevor chuckles into his side. When Philip comes to his sense he nudges Trevor’s shoulder playfully.

“Just go to sleep already,” Philip says with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Also if you have any prompts you want me to write just comment below or message me at my tumblr. 
> 
> Talk to me at my Tumblr here -
> 
> [myxdear.tumblr.com](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myxdear)


End file.
